You see, what happened was
by LAlaLAnd328
Summary: Andrew has had enough of their bickering, as he bans Serena and Darien from the arcade until they can at least act civil to each other. Their confrontation afterwards sparks something that neither one expected. Story will become a little "heated." You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! Is it she? Why yes, yes it is.

I can give a few reasons as to why I haven't updated anything in months, but the reality is, I lost my "spark." However, it's slowly coming back and to help move it along(actually, shove it along) I decided to write this fun little story. I do hope you all enjoy it. I'm thinking it'll be no more than five chapters, possibly less. My aim is to finish it by this weekend (20th or 21st of October.) Once I can get this story out, my goal is to update The Kings, re-work Paper Dolls, re-work a bit of the Witches of Luna, etc. You get the gist. All of my stories will be undergoing some type of writing, minus Give your heart a break and The Queens.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings and on to the story.

As always, characters are not mine. Story is. Any reviews, constructive criticism, etc are appreciated!

* * *

"Out! Both of you!"

"But..Andy…"

"No. Out!" Andrew lowered his tone as he turned towards the silvery-golden hair young girl before him, his eyes softening, "Serena, you just graduated High School and should be preparing for College; becoming an adult.."

"That's if she actually gets in."

"TAKE IT BACK YOU BUFFOON!"

Andrew rubbed his temples as he watched his best friend of ten years and the young woman who was more like a sister than anything else, glare at each other.

Well, it was mostly Serena glaring and Darien looked like a cross between annoyed and frustrated.

"ENOUGH! This has gone on for the past five years! Enough is enough!" Andrew lowered his voice as he realized the three of them had a captivated audience from every patron in the Arcade. His hazel eyes narrowed as he pointed at them, "You two are not allowed back until you've settled your differences and can act like adults." Turning towards his best friend, Andrew gave his best impression of being disappointed that he could muster.

"Darien, you're twenty-two. Act like the adult here!"

Said friend just blinked as he stood beside the petite blonde whose face was crimson with embarrassment.

"Serena, you're seventeen now. Enough is enough! Now out! Both of you! The next time you two come in, I expect civility, at the least."

Serena huffed as she grabbed her cream colored purse, pulling it over head and letting it flop down to her side, and marched out of her one sanctuary. The buffoon, as she had come to call him, followed closely behind her, his body posture indicating how unhappy he was about the situation.

Glaring at the sidewalk, Serena turned left and kept walking. This was all his fault. He couldn't just be nice, you know, say her REAL name. No, he had to call her meatball head and then ask which insane asylum offered to take her, when she had excitedly pulled out acceptance letters to two colleges. He couldn't just congratulate her or even bother to ask what her major would be. He just had to tear her down; rip her confidence apart like he had done since she was twelve.

"Hey!"

Ignoring the man behind her, Serena kept walking, her teeth clenched tightly together so she wouldn't respond. She gasped when she felt a large hand wrap around her bare upper arm and pulled her to a stop and then, without much thought, into a small alleyway, away from the prying eyes of the public.

She turned then, seething. Her eyes did a quick intake and she couldn't help the blush as they took in his toned form in a black shirt and relaxed dark wash jeans. Why did someone so handso- ugly, have to be so mean too? Bending her head back, she made eye contact, "What?! What do you want, Darien? Want to be belittle me some more?!"

His ocean blue eyes widened for just a moment before they narrowed, "I wanted to see how quickly we could come to some agreement."

Sucking in a quick breath, Serena pulled on her arm, hoping he'd just let go. Instead, his grip seemed to tighten. Glaring at his large hand, she looked back up, punctuating each word, she snapped, "Let me go."

"Not until we can come to some agreement."

"Are you hard of hearing or just an idiot? I said, let me go!"

His deep blue eyes traveled down to where his hand wrapped around her slender arm and Serena felt a blush come up as she noticed his eyes flicked quickly towards her breasts and finally back to her face. In that moment, she wished she had never borrowed this particular dress from Mina. It was a soft blue, sleeveless halter top that dipped lower than she was used too. It was slightly longer on her than Mina, simply due to the height difference, but she had always felt beautiful in it, up until now.

Now, with Darien standing so close, his warm hand wrapped around her pale arm and his eyes flickering back to the deep plunge, she just felt like he ruined it somehow. He seemed to ruin everything for her.

"Why are you being so damn stubborn?"

Yanking on her arm, Serena tried her best to escape his grip.

"Me? You think I'm being stubborn? Do you realize what you said to me in there?!"

He seemed to think for a moment as his eyes moved towards the semi-empty street and back again, "Yes."

Was he that cruel? That heartless? He mocked her constantly and when she finally did something right and was proud of herself, he didn't care? If he could be that cruel well then so could she!

"Just apologize and let's move on."

She saw red, that was the only way to describe it as her free hand came up and slapped him across the face. The slap seemed to echo off the walls as neither one moved, her hand still poised in the air. It seemed as if timed slowed down as his face turned to the left, turning a soft pink shade from her hand.

' _OH GOD! I slapped him? I slapped him!'_

Dropping her offended hand, Serena stared, wide eyed as Darien rubbed his cheek with his free hand, his body seeming to tense with each second that passed.

"Dari.."

She swallowed as he turned his face back towards her; his eyes sharp and focused.

She tried again as the silence ticked by, "I'm…"

What could she really say? While they had always had a verbal fighting match, neither one had ever gotten physical before. Would it be right to offer her own face for him to slap? Tic for tac? Would he even hit a girl? She didn't really see him as the type, but what did she really know. Without much thought, she turned her head slightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Go for it."

The hand on her arm tightened slightly, though not enough to hurt her, rather, an indication to look at him and Serena dared a peak at the man before her.

"You think I would hit you back?"

Closing both eyes again, Serena gave a slight nod, "It would only be fair; But just a slap." Time seemed to drag again as she waited for the assault.

She heard mumbled curses above her and gasped as she was pulled up against his much taller and harder body.

Her eyes flew open when his hand caressed her chin and in doing so, lifted her head back. Her sapphire eyes stared in shock as he leaned over her, his lips becoming dangerously close to her own.

"I wouldn't hit you Serena, ever."

In the closeness, Serena could barely register that he had actually said her name, though a part of her brain did file it away. The more important thing that currently occupied every cell in her body was, ' _what the heck was going on?_ '

In a matter of seconds they went from arguing, to her slapping him and now here he was looking like he was going to kiss her. But he wouldn't kiss her, right? Why would he even want too? The thought was laughable, really.

Wanting to truly laugh at the situation, Serena made a move to try and step back and it was only then did she realize that his hand no longer gripped her arm; no, without her realizing it, he had slipped his hand around her waist.

Placing both hands against his slow breathing chest, Serena took a deep breath. This was getting weird, even for their standards.

"Darien..?"

His ocean blues seemed unfocused as the hand holding her waist seemed to grip the fabric, causing her to scoot even closer to his body.

"I'm sorry."

Blinking, Serena lifted a silvery-golden brow in confusion. His voice sounded different. Not apologetic, but different. Deeper. Serena blushed as she thought of another word, _'sexier.'_

Clearing her throat, she tilted her head to the side, fully confused. Her voice came out in a whisper as she spoke, afraid to speak louder.

"Sorry for what?"

His face seemed to get closer as he whispered, "For this."

Gasping in shock was the only response as his lips covered her own in a demanding kiss. Serena felt her hands grip his black shirt as her eyes stared wide.

Darien was kissing her. Him. He. He was kissing her! No, devouring her lips!

Not sure what to do, Serena tried to push away, only to find that his other hand had snacked around her waist as well, joining its brother and pulled her flush up against him. She gasped when his teeth nipped at her bottom lip, and when her mouth opened slightly, she felt his tongue swoop in, like it was tasting a sweet nectar for the first time.

Darien Shields. Heartthrob of their city. The number one bachelor. The one guy ALL the girls chased after, was kissing her. Serena. As if his life depended on it!

Becoming lost in the sensation and finding herself responding, as best as she could, Serena realized that the hands that once seemed to be pushing him away now gripped him closer.

She felt her heart pound so loudly, it felt like it would pop out of her chest when his hands began to roam slowly down her body, squeezing her bottom. The blush ran quickly over her cheeks and neck as she squealed, separating their lips, and pulled away, eyes wide. She tried to say his name but his mouth latched onto her neck and she felt all words leave her as he bent slowly, his hands traveling down to her thighs and then, without warning, he hoisted her up; their height difference, she realized as they stared face to face, was no longer a problem. She felt her legs automatically wrap around his hips, perhaps an unconscious thought that she would fall if she didn't.

She felt her breaths coming out in large puffs as they stared at each other; her in shock and him, Serena swallowed as she stared. His eyes were,what was that term that she read over and over again in every romance novel? She felt lost as she stared into his eyes; their color darkening with each passing second.

' _Hooded.'_ His eyes were hooded. A term used in the romance novels to signify something but what, Serena tried to wrack her fizzed out brain for the answer but came up empty.

Before she could muster up any words to speak, his lips were back, as his feet moved slowly forward and it wasn't until she felt the cold of the wall behind her, that she realized why he had moved. With her back against the wall, his lips nearly crushing her own and his hands gripping her thighs, Serena wasn't sure if she had died and gone to heaven. This was heaven, right?

His name came out like a plea when his lips dipped to her neck again as she lifted her head back, granting him better access.

"Darien…"

She had surely gone to heaven. How could one man make you lose every thought? Make you lose so much control with just a kiss?

She gasped suddenly when she felt something hard rub against her most intimate part and reality came crashing back down.

With her eyes snapping open, Serena focused in on the dark haired man before her. What started out as one heck of a kiss was now turning into something she couldn't control, and with her nemesis!

Feeling the panic rise up in her, Serena pushed against his chest, her voice coming out in a shaky whisper, "Stop! Darien, please top!"

Within an instant, everything stopped as he breathed heavily against her neck, his body seeming to shake with each breath.

She could feel his body still against her own. She didn't dare move, afraid of what that would signal to him. While she was naive in most of these things, she had read enough of Mina's romance novels to understand what was poking her. Taking in some much needed air, Serena pushed on his chest again, her voice slightly frantic as she spoke, "Put me down."

His hands slipped from her thighs to her waist and before she could blink, her feet were back on the ground and he had taken a few cautious steps away from her. His chest seemed to be heaving as his body continued to shake slightly. Not knowing what to say, Serena moved back, gripping her purse that she forgot about until now, and then her hands moved towards lips that felt swollen.

' _Darien and I just…my first kiss…no no no no. This didn't just happen!"_

"Serena, I…" his voice seemed strained as he looked towards the ground, his hands shoved into the front of his dark jean pockets.

Without letting him finish, she eyed the open alleyway and took off at the fastest sprint she could muster. She half expected to be pulled back again and it wasn't until she was running down the sidewalk at full speed did she realize that he wasn't chasing her.

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions?

-LAla


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I hope this moment finds you and your family well. I don't want to say too much, as I'm excited to have written a second chapter to this story!

But hopefully during the craziness, you've found some comfort, somewhere.

My prayers to you and yours. We will get through this.

 **Rated M for language and theme.**

Without further adieu...

* * *

"What the hell..." Darien passed through the entryway of his condo, slamming the door shut as his hands quickly moved up to grip his hair in frustration.

"Shit..shit...shit.."

Shaking his head he eyed his black leather sofa and moved quickly towards it; his long legs making short work of the distance. Plopping down, he leaned forward and gripped his hair again.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

Leaning back, he stared at the ceiling, barely blinking as the memories rolled back.

The touch of her skin was silky smooth, much smoother than any woman's skin he had touched in the past. Her ridiculously long silvery blonde hair was soft, luxurious to the touch. Her inexperienced hands that gripped his shoulders, his arms, was intoxicating. And her taste...

Darien groaned as he pulled his head to the side.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. This is SERENA for goodness sake!"

Standing quickly, Darien moved to his kitchen. He ignored the stainless steel appliances, white cabinets and black marble counter tops. Instead, he made his way to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

His deep blue eyes narrowed as his memory brought back the sweet little sounds she had made which made him lose all control. Feeling his body respond, he took a quick swig of the beer and then slammed it on the counter, his mind refusing to stop replaying the events that had happened less than an hour ago.

He wanted to chase after her, but he knew if he had, he would have begged her to come back to his condo. So, he had forced his body to stay still; to watch as she ran away from him.

He couldn't really say when his feelings for the meatball head had changed. He just knew in the last five years something had switched in him. Their arguments had become something he started looking forward too. Her flushed face something he desired to see more and more. However, their five age year difference was something he always kept in mind and he had to admit to himself that his feelings hadn't really "switched" until her sixteenth birthday.

Taking another swig of his beer, he leaned back against the cool counter top and thought back to her birthday.

The girls had planned a fun birthday bash at the arcade, something Andrew never allowed, but seemed to cave under the pressure of Mina and Lita's pleas.

Darien new exactly what day it was when he arrived for is usual afternoon coffee. He also knew that he more than likely wasn't invited, but, that still didn't stop him. While he knew they weren't exactly friends, he didn't mind wishing Serena a happy birthday.

He had just greeted Andrew when he heard the five familiar voices of the high school girls, but one voice stood out in particular. It was a little higher than the rest; sweeter.

Darien turned to make his presence known and then froze as his eyes took in the group, or rather, one woman in the group.

She stood a few feet behind him, her little feet wrapped in a pair of black heels, that easily gave her a few extra inches in height. Lightly tanned legs slipped under a skin tight black dress that hugged every curve in exactly the right way. His eyes traveled up, following the dip between her hips and waist, the perfect shaped breasts, the shoulders that were only covered by thin straps, her elegant neckline and finally to her sapphire eyes; eyes that were too busy eyeing the menu to notice his appreciative sweep. Her excessively long hair was in a massive braid that was hanging down her back to her knees, with a few strands framing her face. He never understood why someone needed that much hair, but a part of him wanted to reach out and use it to tug her into his lap.

He heard the clearing of a throat and glanced to Serena's left, seeing Mina beaming and Raye, who stood on the other side of Mina, glaring.

Not losing face, he gave them his trademark smirk and turned around, taking a sip of his coffee.

Darien shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. That was the first time he noticed the change in Serena-from a young girl to a woman and it shifted his response to her. Chugging the remainder of his beer, Darien put it in his recycle bin and moved to take a shower. He would need at least two freezing showers to be able to get comfortable.

* * *

Serena moved the grocery bag side to side as she watched the sun slowly set over the buildings. It had been four days since her make-out session with Darien in the alley. Four long, thought provoking days.

Stopping at the main intersection, she could only stare at the red light and wondered for the billionth time, what had possessed Darien to do what he did. To kiss and touch...she shook her head.

Whispering to herself, "Don't go back there." she finally leaned over and pushed the walk button.

Switching the grocery bag back and forth again, Serena felt the apples roll side to side, shifting the weight repeatedly. The apples made her smile though; her mothers apple turnovers were delicious.

Tapping one small foot, she eyed the still red light and let out a puff. Sure, there were no cars coming, but with her luck, a bus would come crashing down the moment she stepped foot in the sidewalk.

Hearing the roaring of a motorcycle to her left, she lifted her head to give a quick peak and then froze as the rider had his head turned towards her; the black helmet blocking his face from her view. Not being able to see someone's face had always given her a slight panic. But taking quick breath, Serena took the motorcyclist and his bike in.

While she knew nothing about bikes, she could appreciate the matte black color choice with hints of deep blue in various areas. The rider himself was dressed in dark washed jeans, black boots, a black leather jacket, and of course, the matching helmet. His body was definitely male as he sat up; his long legs on each side, braced on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes back towards the light and looked both ways quickly as the light turned green. She had a sinking feeling as the bike seemed to rev up and move along down the road. Crossing the street, she kept her eyes down on the pavement, her mind wandering a mile a minute about Darien.

"Serena?"

Jumping and almost dropping the grocery bag in the process, Serena snapped her head up at the familiar masculine voice.

She stopped as she came face to face with Darien, a black helmet in his lap, with his legs still straddling his bike. He seemed to be contemplating something as he looked at her.

"Serena, we need to talk."

Blinking multiple times in quick secession, she looked quickly around the relatively deserted street. Most people were already home for dinner. And did he just call her by her name? She stared, dumbfounded. Her vocal cords seeming unable to answer him.

"Can we talk?"

Biting her lower lip and looking to the ground, she wondered if talking to him was actually a good idea. The best plan she had come up with in the past four days was avoid at all cost. Pretend nothing happened. It seemed like a great plan. It was perfect in fact. They could go on not talking and everything would be fine.

Looking up, She saw that he had stood up and placed his helmet on his bike; his tall form standing a few feet in front of her.

When did he go from annoying upper class-man to handsome jerk extraordinaire?

Swallowing, Serena eyed the empty street one more time.

"Okay. I need to get these apples home to my mom, but I can meet you after."

She eyed Darien slyly and saw him nod. His voice seemed so sure as he spoke that it almost made her hate him even more. Almost.

"Can I give you a ride?"

Blushing, she shook her head. That would be impossible. Her dad would have a heart attack after he grabbed his shot gun.

"No, I live right around the corner. Umm." Looking around, Serena realized this spot was as good as any. "I'll meet you back here in 10 minutes."

She didn't wait for his answer, instead she turned and marched quickly down the street

* * *

Sighing to herself, Serena closed her front door while shouting, "I'm hanging out with...friends. I'll be home later!"

She barely heard her moms response but gathered it was in some semblance to "okay. be careful." Graduating high school not at the bottom of her class and being accepted into two different universities, had finally afforded her some freedom.

Zipping up her favorite hooded sweatshirt, a soft rose pink colored assemble with a darker pink along the edges, she made her way back to where she had left the buffoon.

She watched as he looked up as she drew closer, his dark midnight blue eyes sweeping her from her pink toe nails and matching Grecian flip flops, to her signature hairstyle. Serena couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking into a lions den the closer she got.

He was straddling his bike again, his long legs providing stability on each side. She noticed that there was a second helmet in his right hand, one he stretched out towards her as she stopped right beside him.

Crossing her arms across her chest, she couldn't stop the small tapping of her foot. "I thought you said you wanted to talk? I'm not going for a bike ride."

His face broke out into his usual smirk as he shook his head, "I'd like too. But I'd prefer not to discuss it on the street, where everyone can hear our conversation."

'Okay,' she thought, 'that made sense..'

"But where do you want to go? We can't go to the arcade. It's a little chilly tonight for the park." Tapping her chin, she looked around at the little shops that littered up and down the street. There were a few cafes, but she didn't want the possibility of someone overhearing their conversation. She could barely think about what happened without blushing, let along discussing it for someone to eavesdrop.

She watched as he lifted the helmet towards her again, "I know a place."

Eyeing him, she glanced down at her feet. "I'm not exactly wearing the right shoes."

"I won't let anything happen to you. It's not far from here."

Lifting a silvery golden brow, Serena cocked her head to the side, "And where is this place that's not far from here?"

Blinking, She watched as Darien slipped his helmet on, leaving the visor up so she could at least see his eyes, and then the sound of the motorcycle turning on.

It was muffled but she heard him through the noise of his bike and her heart stopped as she truly contemplated his words.

"My Condo."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN.

Don't hate me for leaving it there. =D

I'd love to hear what you all think. Feel free to leave me a review!

LAla


End file.
